Photographs
by ragsweas
Summary: It's Christmas, and Harry is thinking about his family. He gets a little sad, but someone cheers him up, someone known as his godson. Christmas can do wonderful things, can't it?


**A/N: Just a Christmas snippet. Please Read and Review. Its Christmas!**

...

Harry sat on an armchair beside the fireplace at his home in London, at midnight, looking at the album Hagrid had given him years ago, opened at the photo of Lily and James dancing on Christmas, with Remus sitting on a chair in the background, with a book in his hand, secretly looking up and smiling. Sirius, in his padfoot form was chasing wormtail around.

On a table in front of Harry lay various photographs. There stood a photo, that of his first Christmas, where he was sitting on James' tummy, both sleeping peacefully. Lily's fingers were caught on the camera.

Another photo was lying on the table, where Harry was sitting on Prongs, laughing gleefully. Sirius was laughing nearby, and Lily was covered in cream.

Harry leaned back, wearing the Weasley jumper, with the green H shining due to the fire. Harry smiled going over the memories over and over again. Tomorrow, he would go to the Burrow for lunch. Ginny was there and so was Ron. Hermione would come with her parents as well, and Bill and Fleur would bring three-year old Victorie and few months old Dominique.

It had been four years since the battle of Hogwarts, and Harry couldn't help but wonder how much he had lost. His parents, Sirius, Remus and even Fred. The Weasley's were his family, but it still felt empty at places. He often wonderd what his Christmas would be like. Would James become Prongs and run around the house? Would Sirius drown in firewhisky and sing carols like he did in 1995? Would Lily look at him disapprovingly and fuss on Harry and and his siblings who were never born? Would Remus and Tonks come around with Teddy, with Tonks tripping with a pie and make everyone laugh?

He would never know.

Just as he was about to wrap everything up, he heard some noise coming from the kitchen. He quietly stood up and went to there only to see a sandy haired four year old boy sitting on the floor, looking scared at Harry, holding a cookie.

"Teddy," Harry started in his best fatherly voice, "aren't you supposed to be in bed? Santa wouldn't come otherwise and your grandmother would be really upset."  
Teddy Tonks-Lupin gulped and said, "I'm sawy. I thought that rei'deers would be hungry. And I was hungy as well." He pouted, looked down at his cookie. He finally looked up and almost sobbing, asked, "Santa wouldn't come now, would he?"

Hary quickly went to him and gave him a tight hug. "Why don't you tell me what you want? Maybe I can get it for you."

"You can't, nobody can!" and Teddy started crying again as Harry shushed him. He carried the little boy to the fireplace, and seated him on the armchair. Pulling out a chocolate frog from his pocket, he gave it to Teddy, who took it, sobbing.

" We are going to the Burrow tomorrow. You will meet Victorie there."

Teddy started crying even more loudly and said, "She wood get the gifts and i won't!"

Trying to calm the boy down, Harry said again, "Why on't you tell me what you asked Santa to bring? Maybe I can try and convince him."

Teddy looked around to check that nobody was listening, and then whispered to Harry, "I asked bring my mum and dad here once so that I could meet them."

Harry looked at the little boy, with his eyes shining with tears. It was only in May that year that they had told Teddy that Harry wasn't exactly his father and that his real Mum and Dad were gone and were never coming back. He had started calling Harry 'Godfather' and never asked any questions about his parents, which bothered Harry. Now, he understood.

Picking up the boy, he placed him on his lap, and took the album.

"Do you see that man at the background, who is reading?" Harry asked pointing at the photo. Teddy nodded. "That's your Daddy."

Teddy looked at Harry, beaming. "Rally?" Harry nodded, ruffling his hair.

He then picked up another album from the floor, and turned the pages. he finally found what he was looking for. Ginny was laughing at the pig -face Tonks had made, with her pink hair shining brightly.

"And this, Teddy, is your mum."

When Teddy looked back, his mouth had turned that into that of a pig's and his hair was bright pink. Harry laughed, and Teddy laughed too, changing back. Harry opened many more of their individual pictures, like that year of Christmas in the Order headquaters, some old photographs of Remus with his students, that of Tonks during her training, and at home. He also showed a few of their wedding pictures, in which both of them were laughing happily.

Teddy tried to imitate each of it, and did it successfully.

Finally, Harry opened the photo he had been saving for a long time. The last photo on the album.

It was Teddy, on Remus' chest, his hair half pink and half sandy brown, both sleeping peacefully. Tonks had her one arm below her head, and one covering Teddy and Remus, while Remus' one hand was on a copy of _The Beedle and The Bard_ and one on Teddy.

"And here Teddy, is your family." he said, smiling, and kissing the boy's head.

"No, it's not." Teddy said sadly.

Harry looked at the four-year old and asked, "What do you mean?"

Teddy looked up at Harry and said, "You are missing, Godfather."


End file.
